


Tin Toy

by queenhandmaidensenator



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhandmaidensenator/pseuds/queenhandmaidensenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Padme find a baby. It's not theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tin Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanofthefass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofthefass/gifts).



> Written for a drabble prompt from fanofthefass

Anakin and Padme looked down at the small bundle laying on the couch between them and then back up at each other. “Where did it come from?" Anakin asked. 

"It was outside my door when I got home," Padme responded. “I couldn’t just leave it out there." She had no idea what to do with it, but she knew the right decision wasn’t to leave it where she’d found it.

Anakin poked a finger towards the baby’s face. “It smells funny." 

He had a point. The baby did smell funny, and it was making a weird noise. Padme frowned. “Maybe it needs a diaper change?"

"Do you have any diapers?" Anakin asked, as if he really didn’t know the answer.

Padme shook her head. “I have towels. Could we use towels?"

"I think towels would be too big." The conversation degenerated into an argument about what was suitable non-diaper diaper material for a mystery baby. All the while, the situation grew more critical.

Finally, the baby’s wailing got their attention. “I have an idea," Anakin said, taking out his com-link. 

"Obi-Wan?" Padme asked hopefully.

"Obi-Wan."


End file.
